<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>About Elves and Witch Hunters by MadameBaggio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351893">About Elves and Witch Hunters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBaggio/pseuds/MadameBaggio'>MadameBaggio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Works [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013), Hellboy (Movies 2004-2008)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Snippets, Uneasy Allies, crackship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:01:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBaggio/pseuds/MadameBaggio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of snippets.</p><p>Hansel was taken by fairies and now his sister is looking for him.</p><p>On her quest, Gretel finds Prince Nuada, an elf. She didn't actually ask for his help, but she's getting it anyway.</p><p>Kind of.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gretel (Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters)/Nuada (Hellboy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Works [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!</p><p>I've decided to organize the snippets with Gretel and Nuada from my tumblr. So they're all related to the same story and this is the correct order for them (on my tumblr they are normally published out of order).</p><p>Some of them are incomplete, somo only have dialogue, without proper narration. I might fix those eventually, but I'm not promising anything at this point.</p><p>You might recognize some of them from the Crackship Fleet, because this was where the ship debuted. The others can all be found on my tumblr @madamebaggio</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They’d taken her brother. Fucking fairies had taken Hansel. Gretel didn’t know what to do. She didn’t even know fairies fucking existed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward was the one who told her about the Court. He didn’t want to, but he was worried she might hurt herself badly if he didn’t give her something. She felt bad for putting him in this position, because he was legitimately scared of telling her about something so sacred to his kind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Gretel was too desperate to heed his warning as she should have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guard didn’t want to let her in, so she attacked him (he would survive), but she didn’t get far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kick that hit her came out of nowhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where do you think you’re going, human?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Gretel lay on the ground, trying to get her breath back, she marveled at the disgust on this being’s voice when using the word ‘human’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was fucking rich.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me my brother back, you bastard!” She hissed at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He arched a brow in her direction. “Why would I do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She got up on shaking legs. “Because if you don’t, I’ll hunt every single fucking fairy down until there’s not one of you left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She finally got a proper look at him. He was white; and she didn’t mean white like she was white. He was truly white, like the clouds in the sky, like milk. He was also…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not going there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your brother was taken by fairies?” He arched an eyebrow at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” She threw at him, pissed at his nonchalance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lowered his spear. “You should come with me, human.” Then turned his back and walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What the actual fuck?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As previously stated, this can be found in a chapter of the Crackship Fleet, so it may be familiar to some.</p><p>Hansel's kidnapping is the starting point for all this mess.</p><p>Come find me on tumblr @madamebaggio</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What is the meaning of this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father. She claims her brother was taken by fairies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is right here. And he was taken by them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would they do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How should I know? We didn’t even know fairies existed! My brother and I are witch hunters, but that’s it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Witch hunters, you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look at me like that. We only hunt dark witches, the kind that hurts people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fairies steal children, not grown men.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unless there’s a debt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A debt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps you’ve interfered with something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could we? We didn’t know they existed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> were part of it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I beg your pardon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you or your brother were to be stolen as children, but your parents somehow prevented it… They might feel resentful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But why wait all this time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We do not know, but we will make inquiries.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need you to make inquiries on my behalf. If you don’t have my brother and if you can’t give him back to me, this is a waste of my time. I’ll figure out on my own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The last thing we want is a human bringing attention to us. You will wait for us to take care of this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t make me lock you up, little human.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nuada.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is one of the parts with no dialogue, which would be the day Gretel met King Balor.</p><p>Do fairies hold grudges?</p><p>That is the question. </p><p>For the purposes of this work, yes they do.<br/>I do know the legend about changelings, but I'm taking a bit of poetic license here, so I won’t be following those stories very closely.</p><p>Come find me on tumblr @madamebaggio</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Nuada, please don’t…” Nuala cringed as the vase fell down and broke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her brother and the witch hunter -Gretel was her name -just continued fighting. After her father -the King -had ordered Nuada to guard her while they made inquiries about her brother, Gretel had decided to attack Nuada and escape the palace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t going well for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which was expected, since Nuada had centuries of experience on his side, and he wasn’t human. However, Nuala was impressed by the woman and her resilience. And, she might be insane, but it looked like Nuada was actually having fun with this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nuada.” She tried again. “Father asked us to…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gretel had managed to grab a spear from one of the guards and had proceeded to hit Nuada with it. Nuala gave up and left. She hoped the human didn’t hurt her brother too much, as the princess had plans for the morning and she didn’t want to be pained as she went through them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had she stayed just a bit more, she’d have been even more perplexed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nuada disarmed the human and unceremoniously threw her over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you taking me, you freak?” Gretel demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My chambers, little human. You’ll be sleeping with me tonight.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Darling Nuala is only passing by to say hi for now.<br/>Most of the time it's all about Nuada and Gretel.</p><p>Come find me on tumblr @madamebaggio</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gretel had not given up on screaming and snarling, not even when Prince Nuada finally entered his room and threw her on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you touch me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nuada crawled over her, but Gretel refused to give him one inch. “Don’t flatter yourself, little human.” He drawled. “I'm just following my father’s orders, and keeping my eye on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nuada felt the press of a cold blade against his stomach, and was -reluctantly- charmed; she’d snuck a knife without anyone being the wiser.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re too close.” She told him, her voice sugary sweet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nuada chuckled. “And I’ll remain close by, little human.” In a fast move, he pinned her to the bed, the blade safely away from him. “I hope you don’t snore, because otherwise this won’t be as much fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sleeping with you.” She protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was fun, Nuada decided.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I have to admit, human… Your resilience verges on stupidity, but I have to admire it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gretel glared at him. “I don’t give a fuck about what you think. Let me go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Nuada answered easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to find my brother and if you won’t help me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who said I won’t?” Nuada asked boredly. “My father has ordered me to help you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glared at him. “I can see how much you want to do this.” She stood up. “You don’t give a fuck about my brother, and that’s fine. Human, his life is a blink of an eye for your, whatever other bullshit you say. But he’s the only person I have left.” She took a deep breath in. “I don’t expect you to understand it, but I won’t let you stand in my way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did understand, better than she probably expected. Maybe she hadn’t made the connection yet, or she didn’t think him capable of feeling, but if Nuala was missing…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, Nuada might not care about a single human</span>
  <span>, but he understood very well what the witch hunter was feeling right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” He said firmly. “We leave at dawn. Go to sleep now.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You test my patience, human.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was about to say the same thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not particularly care about your comfort.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should. If you keep making this difficult for me, it’ll be my pleasure to make it unbearable for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember you need my help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never asked for it and I’m sure I can survive without it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do. Not. Test. Me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bite me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that an offer?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gretel was confident in her abilities during a fight, even if she was outnumbered. Desperation had taken over her since she’d started looking for her brother, and she admitted she knew nothing of these creatures. Witches? Yes, she’d killed many of those and would continue to do so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elves? Goblins? Fairies? Those she wasn’t so sure about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those goblins in front of her, those who wanted to kill her for daring to enter this place? She was even less sure about. But she’d go down swinging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly arms came from behind her, embracing her waist and pulling her against a firm chest. “She’s mine.” A voice she was starting to recognize all too well proclaimed. “She shall not be harmed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The goblins apologized and bowed to the prince, barely looking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me go.” She hissed at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But if Gretel was strong, Prince Nuada was even stronger. “Not so fast, my little human.” He put his chin on her shoulder, his embrace looking intimate and possessive. “What have I told you about coming here alone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She managed to turn, dagger in hand, but he held her arm easily, barely moving. Nobody seemed to notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was still way too close to him. “What do you want?” She demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His left hand grasped her chin not that gently. “Oh, my little human… Many things.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“If the human is unclaimed, I can take her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unclaimed? How dare you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This woman was testing his patience. Why couldn’t she see the situation was dire?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is mine.” Nuada growled at the dwarf challenging him. That a dwarf would even dare to was preposterous, and it wasn’t helping his humor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yours?” She asked between teeth, clearly angry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dwarves snickered. “You can’t control your female?” One of them called, making them all laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nuada grabbed Gretel’s arm, before she could make this worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned her to him, his eyes boring into hers. “Yes. Mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed her, punishing and hard. He could feel her body tense, likely ready to stab him for daring this…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until she softened and kissed him back and Nuada knew he was about to feel her wrath. She bit down on his lip enough for it to sting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m killing you later.” She whispered to him, her eyes piercing through his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nuada wondered how one little human could amuse him so greatly.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Despite all current evidence to the contrary, Gretel was not a hothead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Between her and Hansel, she was the most empathetic, cautious and the only one willing to listen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, if she had to defend herself -or her brother -then all bets were off, but until them, she liked thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever the hell was going on with the elf-jerk wasn’t normal for her. She didn’t like it very much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, she didn’t like him. For an elf who was supposed to be centuries old, he could be incredibly petty. Shouldn’t elves be beings of light or something like that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was annoying, but he was also helping -kind of. He wasn’t nice by any stretch of imagination, but Gretel got the feeling that he sympathized with her problem. Not that he ever said that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the one thing that was driving Gretel insane wasn’t exactly his doing, even if she felt quite comfortable blaming him for it as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was… He had this… He was quite…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hot. He was hot. As in attractive. As in there was this… Thing about him that made him look… Appealing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Good Lord, what was she thinking now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Human.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gretel almost jumped out of her skin. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re too distracted. If you have nothing better to do, come spar with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gretel threw one look at him -shirtless- and decided to go check the area for… Anything really.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You know, little witch hunter…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, little prince?” Gretel threw back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes were ice cold as he turned them to her. “You have no self-preservation, do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She put her legs on the table, crossing her ankles. “If I did I wouldn’t be good at this job.” She pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought he’d have a quick answer to that, but he seemed to mull over it for a bit. “But you do not crave death.” It wasn’t a question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gretel snorted. “I’m not an idiot. This is just what I’m good at.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have very powerful magic on you. Why don’t you use it?” He seemed puzzled by the notion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know that?” Gretel demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nuada smirked at her. “I know a lot more than you can even dream of… Human.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prick.” She grumbled under her breath.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Are you flirting with me?” Gretel spluttered, flustered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You finally noticed?” Nuada hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about all that talk of ‘little human’?” She demanded, hands on her waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pet name.” He offered easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe you.” She told him flatly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His smirk was diabolical. “That’s the fun part; convincing you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Your people have hunted and slaughtered my people for centuries.” He raged at her. “If that wasn’t enough, they’ve destroyed the forests that are our homes! And we should just take it all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When did this become your people against my people?” Gretel demanded. “I thought we were past that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will never be past that, human.” He sneered at her. “Your life is a blink of an eye to me. And it means even less than that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her punch was a reflex, one she might regret later, because it proved his point to a degree, but Gretel was tired of his mercurial moods and being treated as a bug by him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you won’t mind if I leave.” She threw at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you waiting for?” He scoffed as he massaged his jaw.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How did you get here?”</p><p>Nuada smirked at her. “How many times do I have to say? I am…”</p><p>“Better, immortal, whatever.” Gretel rolled her eyes and lowered her crossbow. “Not the point. I thought you were gone.”</p><p>“You left, remember?” He pointed out. “I was just letting you calm down.”</p><p>She was clearly unimpressed. “I haven’t. You can go.”</p><p>“Gretel.” He sighed. “This is difficult for me. I don’t want things to be like this between us. I told you I’d help you find your brother, and I won’t go back on my word.”</p><p>“So you’re here because you felt guilty?” She asked, confused.</p><p>“No. I’m here because I want to.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You have to contain your emotions.” Nuada told her, because he could feel her frustration and her desperation growing every time they failed to find her brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t fucking tell me how to feel.” She snarled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That did it. She needed to let off steam and he could take her. “If you don’t get a hold of yourself…” He drawled, knowing it would piss her off. “I’ll do it for you, little human.” He looked at her from head to toe. “And you might not like it, but I think I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That did it. “I’m gonna kill you.” She declared, throwing a punch his way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nuada had more experience, training, patience, strength… The list of advantages he had over her was endless. He’d never met a human that could defeat him -even among his people he was undefeated -and Gretel was in no frame of mind to even think about fighting properly against him. However, she needed this, so he let her attack him and vent out until she started tiring out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calmer now?” He pushed, his tone carefully bored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She growled at him and pulled a ridiculous knife, so Nuada decided to end that whole thing. He pushed her against a wall, his arm across her throat, but not putting pressure on it -not yet. “Calm down.” He commanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a second he thought she was about to headbutt him, but instead she surged forward and kissed him; an angry kiss full of teeth, but a kiss anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If this was how she wished to vent out, he wasn’t opposed to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved his arm and heard her knife falling to the ground. Her hands attacked his tunic, until he heard a ripping sound and decided to help her along. Gretel ran her hands over the planes of his chest, and Nuada palmed her ass, before using his grip to pull her up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hugged his waist with her legs, and Nuada pressed her harder against the wall, making Gretel gasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mouth let go of hers to find her neck and the tempting curve of her breast. He grazed his teeth over it, getting frustrated by that fucking corset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knife would be really helpful right about then.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Are you hurt?” Gretel asked, touching his chin so he’d look at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nuanda -being the prick that he was -obviously refused to look at her. “I’ll survive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How fortunate for all of us.” She replied flatly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her tone made him turn to her and she grinned victoriously at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nuada sighed. “You test my patience, human.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we back to name calling?” She threw back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nuada covered the hand that was still touching his face with his own. “Do you like it better when I call you by name?” He asked, turning his face so he could kiss the palm of her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do have one.” She pointed out, though the sentence wasn’t nearly as sarcastic as she’d have wished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you do, sweet Gretel.” He murmured, using his other hand to cup her face and bring her in for a kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nuada pulled a chair and sat down right in front of her, almost crowding Gretel. She had to open her legs or his knees would be pressing uncomfortably against hers. Arrogant jerk. “What are you doing?” She demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picked her hand to look at her bloody knuckles. “I wouldn’t be happy if you got seriously hurt.” He told her simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow.” She deadpanned, pulling her hands back. “That’s really sweet of you. Your concern is touching.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her a look, before grabbing her hands again. “Do you want me to be concerned about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to make up your mind. You either care or you hate me.” She told him, but didn’t pull her hands back again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He arched an eyebrow at her. “Have I ever said I hate you, little human?” He asked flatly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That gave her pause. “You don’t?” She was confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” He told her, letting her hands go. “I care quite a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” She didn’t know what to say to that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dragged his chair closer to hers, and she had to open her legs wider. “Or do you believe I kiss every human I meet?” His hands fell to her knees and ran up her legs. Gretel didn’t protest, hardly daring to breathe. “That I take anyone to my bed?” He leaned forward, invading her space as his hands circled her waist. “That I claim every female as my own?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He yanked her, hauling her onto his lap. Gretel’s hand went to his shoulder, and it was the only thing that prevented her from being pulled flush against him, even as she straddled him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, little human.” He continued, his hands settling on her hips. “This is only you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shock made her slacken her arms and Nuada tipped his knee up, making her slide snuggly against him. She let out a small gasp. “So now what?” She asked, her voice low.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your play, Gretel.” He conceded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at him for a long minute, trying to decide her next step. He didn’t hurry her, didn’t move, didn’t talk, just waited for her to come to a conclusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally -after what felt like an eternity later - her hands left his shoulders. Without breaking their eye contact, her fingers started working the front lace of her corset. Nuada watched the process in silent fascination, then helped her out of it once it was open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at him, uncertain of her next move, when she felt him tugging at her braid. He pulled her leather band away and started undoing the braid, until her hair was flowing free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gretel started feeling self-conscious. “Now what?” She asked again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands dove under her shirt, ran up her back. “Now you need to tell me how you want this to go.” He told her simply, brushing his nose against hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled back teasingly. “I think I’ll just show you instead.” She decided, diving for his lips.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the light that woke her up. There was a broken board on the window. It was a small break, but it was enough to let the sunlight hit Gretel’s eye.</p><p>That was why she woke up.</p><p>She tried to get up, but Nuada’s arm around her waist tightened and he growled. “Don’t get up.”</p><p>It was way too early for this shit. “Are you still ordering me around?”</p><p>“I’m a prince.” His voice was sleepy, way more relaxed than she’d ever heard it before. “It’s only natural.”</p><p>She snorted. “Right.”</p><p>She tried getting up again, but he held her back. “Stay in bed. With me.”</p><p>Gretel rolled her eyes and relaxed back on the bed and in his arms. “Fine. If you want to cuddle more, just say it.”</p><p>Now he opened his eyes. “Cuddle? I am a warrior prince! I’ve fought more wars than you…”</p><p>“Nuada.”</p><p>He sighed dramatically, then pulled her even closer, so she was completely pressed against him. “I might wish to… Cuddle.” He finally confessed.</p><p>Gretel settled back and let him cuddle her.</p><p>And that wasn’t even the strangest thing that had happened between them recently.</p><p>She could feel his fingertips caressing the soft skin of her belly slowly. “Even now I can feel your magic…” He murmured by her ear. “Coursing through your veins.”</p><p>“My mother was a witch.” She told him quietly.</p><p>“It makes sense.” He kissed her shoulder. “This is white magic. Why don’t you use it?”</p><p>She sighed. “I don’t know how.”</p><p>He turned her on her back, then climbed over her. “You train. Practice. Study.” He told her easily, as he settled between her thighs.</p><p>She arched an eyebrow at him. “Right now?” She sassed.</p><p>“I can’t teach you this. I don’t have the training.” He told her as if it was obvious.</p><p>She gasped when she felt how hard he was. “Then what exactly are you doing there?”</p><p>“I thought it was obvious.” He grinned before kissing her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You cannot do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my only choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t allow it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Allow it? Does it look like I’m asking for your permission?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you think your brother will feel if he knows…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least he’ll be safe!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It matters not, Gretel! He wouldn’t want you to pay for his freedom with yours!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the only choice I have left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t. Not if you trust me.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>